


Loki's Diary

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Cute, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony and Loki accidentally swap books when they collide in the school hallway, it wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for what Tony discovered when he opened Loki's... diary.





	Loki's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> This is all NovaRain’s fault, she showed me [this](https://ask-frostiron.tumblr.com/post/173578657621/lokis-diary) over at "ask-frostiron" a week or so ago and then proceeded to tempt me into writing it despite me going “noooo” because I already had a “Tony finds Loki’s diary” story already. *sigh* What a tempting menace, you are! 
> 
> Anyway, I hadn't posted for a while ~~see, a few freakin days ^^;~~ , so this turned out to be the "completed" work I selected. I hope you all enjoy :)

When Tony smacks into Thor’s younger brother in the middle of the hall, their books go flying and they both land in a tangle on the ground.

Tony had been concentrating on his phone, Loki on his book. They’re both at fault and they both quickly apologise as they hurry to pick up their things and head to their respective classes.

Loki doesn’t say much, but then, he normally doesn’t talk a lot. Loki's in the year below his and Tony only really speaks to Loki when he’s at Thor’s house. Loki’s a nerd and a sarcastic little shit who makes Tony laugh, but the younger teen still usually avoids being in a room with Tony. 

It’s a shame, but it is what it is.

But Tony isn’t focusing much on that as he rushes to get into class on time and take a seat. He’s late, so he’s not with his friends, but he knows the content of the class so he settles in for a boring lesson.

It’s only when he opens his sketchbook, planning to work on some designs that things... falter.

Because it’s not his book.

It’s _Loki's_ book and while the first few pages are filled with artistic sketches showing a talent that Tony didn’t know the other teen had, the deeper he delves the quicker he finds something... _else_.

Mr Loki Stark, for example.

He finds that written and then furiously crossed out numerous times. He finds sketches of himself, usually of him laughing or smiling. He finds an image of two hands linked and knows that no matter how generic they are, they’re meant to be his and Loki’s.

He finds _poetry_ and little love notes and even scratched out engineering themed lines for asking someone out on a date.

It’s well, it’s the same kind of absent book Tony keeps, only instead of a love of engineering, it’s a love of... Tony.

Morbidly curious, Tony can’t stop himself from flipping through the entire book where he finds little cartoon sketches of the two of them together: of him kissing Loki’s cheek, of them going on a date together, of little hearts floating around their heads as they walk through the school halls - of a _wedding_ even... and of Loki looking bitter and depressed while watching him from afar or sitting unnoticed as he watches Tony play video games with a besotted smile on his face.

‘ _What an idiot_ ’ is captioned underneath the last one and that... that actually _hurts_ Tony to look at.

Yet for all that Loki seems embarrassed and resigned about his feelings, he still continues to draw them together and with ‘Loki Stark’ as a major theme. It’s an almost mocking moniker he’s given himself. ‘ _One More Tony Stark Fanboy_ ’ is written on another page in big, bold, dramatic letters that can’t hide the self-deprecation and frustration Loki feels.

It makes Tony trace the words, a frown on his face as he thinks of Loki’s faint smirks and quiet voice. His soft eyes that brighten when he makes Tony laugh with his wit.

Tony thinks about Loki more than he ever has before and when his class finally lets out, he goes determinedly searching for the other teen.

He’s hard to find and Tony ends up skipping a class to do it, but he eventually locates Loki underneath a tree, out of sight of almost every classroom with his face pressed to his knees and his fingers buried deep in his hair.

The other teen doesn’t seem to notice him not until Tony stops in front of him and calls gently, “Hey, Loki.”

He sees Loki stiffen, and for a second he seems to shrink further into himself, but it only lasts a few moments before Loki takes a breath and forces himself to raise his head. He looks resigned and pained, and that expression only deepens when he sees the book in Tony’s hand.

“I gave your book to Thor,” Loki whispers quietly. He swallows and holds out his hand, unable to hold Tony’s eyes as his cheeks start to flush. “I’m sorry you got mine.”

Tony's smile is small and soft as he looks at the other boy. He doesn’t hand over the book straight away, instead he moves closer before dropping down to sit beside the other teen, his back to the tree and their shoulders brushing.

Loki is tense and his breathing has picked up, his wide eyes staring at the ground. Tony just watches Loki for a long moment before quietly telling him, “I liked some of the engineering lines.”

Loki jerks his eyes to Tony, looking stunned. Tony’s grin just widens slightly. He offers the book even while suggesting, “Maybe you should try them sometime. You’d have more luck getting a date then you’d think.”

Loki’s lips part in soundless shock. His eyes darting between his book and Tony. He eventually manages to speak, his voice nervous and unsure as he questions, “I would?”

“Yeah,” Tony grins and throws in a wink for good measure. “And there’s a good sci-fi movie showing this weekend, a perfect place to suggest.”

Loki still looks completely disbelieving, but he takes the book shyly and stares at. He swallows, and instead of any of the lines he’d listed in his book, Loki tentatively asks, “Would you...” he bites his lip, “could I take you to a movie, Tony?”

Tony nudges their shoulders together again, his smile never fading. “Yes, you can. How’s Saturday at eleven?”

Mystified and with heat flooding his cheeks, Loki’s smile is small but blinding as he stares down at his book. “Sounds great.”

Tony just grins, relaxing with the tree at his back and Loki at his side.

Because while Tony never expected to go on a date with Loki before, it doesn’t mean he isn’t looking forward to it now.

He’s always liked and been curious about Loki and now he has the perfect chance to get know him even more.

... And maybe when Loki is a little less embarrassed and unsure, when they’ve been dating for a while and Loki is a bit more confident, then Tony will teasingly remind Loki about his diary and his very blatant wish to become 'Mr Loki Stark'.

**Author's Note:**

> SO WE HAVE SOME MORE HIGHSCHOOL/TEEN FLUFF. WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND WRITING THIS RECENTLY WHEN I NEVER NORMALLY DO?? IDK. BUT I KIND OF LIKE IT. I hope you all do as well :D


End file.
